skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Flip Force (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Flip Force. It is the ninth game in Lion's Eye's 1st trilogy series and released on March 15, 2015. The game serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Slumber Blunders (2015). The portal used for this game is the Dark Portal under the name Flip Portal. FLIP Force Air *Collison Tracker *Wind Blow Dark *Chop Up *Moon Jump **Instant Moon Jump Earth *Heroic Koala *Kanga Roo Fire *Arrow Shot *Flame Bash Life *Ivy Climber **Dark Ivy Climber *Tribal Hunter Light *Rainbow Shoot *Sun Slash **Dark Sun Slash Magic *Ballerina Spinner *Special Performance Tech *Legend Defend **Light Legend Defend *Mech Fist Undead *Rot Slinger *Scavenger Hunt Water *Birdie Bath **Light Birdie Bath *Wave Length Weapons Boomerang *Magic Boomerang (Special Performance) *Weather Boomerang (Collison Tracker) Axe *Midnight Axe (Chop Up) *Pick Axe (Heroic Koala) Boxing Glove *Kangaroo Boxing Glove (Kanga Roo) *Golden Boxing Glove (Mech Fist) Bow *Bone Bow (Rot Slinger) *Fire Bow (Arrow Shot) Whip *Leaf Whip (Ivy Climber) **Dark Leaf Whip (Ivy Climber) *Water Whip (Wave Length) Gun *Moon Gun (Moon Jump) **Instant Moon Gun (Moon Jump) *Rainbow Gun (Rainbow Shoot) Sword *Dancing Sword (Ballerina Spinner) *Sun Sword (Sun Slash) **Dark Sun Sword (Sun Slash) Shield *Flame Shield (Flame Bash) *Heroic Shield (Legend Defend) **Light Heroic Shield (Legend Defend) Spear *Hunting Spear (Scavenger Hunt) *Tribal Spear (Tribal Hunter) Bomb *Tornado Bomb (Wind Blow) *Water Balloon Bomb (Birdie Bath) **Light Water Balloon Bomb (Birdie Bath) New Core Skylanders Air *Cyclone **Windy Cyclone *Lightning Struck Dark *Bow and Shadow *Growler Earth *Mineral *Quake Shake Guest Star *Metal Sonic Fire *Beam Steam **Dark Beam Steam **Instant Beam Steam *Heat Stroke Kaos *Mystic Flare Life *Fruit Vine **Light Fruit Vine *Vine Whip Light *Day Light *Light Speed Magic *Future Portal *Illusion Guest Star *Fake Crash Tech *Biohazard **Dark Biohazard **Light Biohazard *Spring Loaded Guest Star *Anubis Toxic *Slime Scorpion Undead *Crack-O-Lantern *Skullchain Water *Garnet Jet *Polar Returning Skylanders Air *Blades (Series 4) **Light Blades *Lightning Rod (Series 4) **Dark Lightning Rod **Instant Lightning Rod Dark *Blackout (Series 5) **Legendary Blackout Earth *Dino-Rang (Series 6) *Scorp (Series 3) **Blue Scorp **Dark Scorp Fire *Flameslinger (Series 5) **Light Flameslinger *Smolderdash (Series 5) Life *Shroomboom (Series 4) *Zoo Lou (Series 4) Light *Spotlight (Series 5) Magic *Déjà Vu (Series 3) *Double Trouble (Series 4) **Light Double Trouble Tech *Tread Head (Series 3) **Legendary Tread Head *Wind-Up (Series 2) Undead *Bat Spin (Series 2) *Chop Chop (Series 5) Water *Wham-Shell (Series 3) *Zap (Series 4) **Dark Zap LightCore Skylanders Air *Lightning Rod Earth *Rocky Roll Fire *Flameslinger **Enchanted Flameslinger Life *Stump Smash Light *Spotlight Magic *Cobra Cadabra Tech *Wind-Up **Enchanted Wind-Up **Instant Wind-Up **Warfare Wind-Up Undead *Fright Rider **Legendary Fright Rider Water *Echo **Legendary Echo DarkCore Skylanders Air *Pop Thorn **Legendary Pop Thorn Dark *Blackout Earth *Dino-Rang **Legendary Dino-Rang Fire *Hot Dog Life *Zook **Legendary Zook Magic *Spyro **Enchanted Spyro **Instant Spyro Tech *Trigger Happy **Enchanted Trigger Happy **Legendary Trigger Happy Undead *Hex **Pink Power Hex Water *Gill Grunt Wow-Pows Skylanders: Flip Force (Lion's Eye's Version)/Wow-Pows Starter Packs Console *Heroic Koala *Pick Axe *Polar *Bat Spin Handheld *Wave Length *Water Whip *Windy Cyclone *Flameslinger PlayStation Crash Editon *Ivy Climber *Leaf Whip *Fake Crash *Smolderdash Xbox Sonic Edition *Wind Blow *Tornado Bomb *Metal Sonic *Double Trouble PlayStation and Xbox Overwatch Edition *Flame Bash *Flame Shield *Anubis *Scorp Light Edition (Console) *Sun Slash *Sun Sword *Day Light *Light Flameslinger *Rainbow Shoot *Rainbow Gun *Light Speed *Tread Head *LightCore Spotlight Light Edition (Handheld) *Light Birdie Bath *Light Water Balloon Bomb *Light Biohazard *Light Blades *Light Legend Defend *Light Heroic Shield *Light Fruit Vine *Light Double Trouble *LightCore Fright Rider Dark Edition (Console) *Moon Jump *Moon Gun *Growler *Dark Zap *Chop Up *Midnight Axe *Bow and Shadow *Chop Chop *DarkCore Blackout Dark Edition (Handheld) *Dark Ivy Climber *Dark Leaf Whip *Dark Biohazard *Dark Scorp *Dark Sun Slash *Dark Sun Sword *Dark Beam Steam *Dark Lightning Rod *DarkCore Hot Dog Tablet/PC Starter Pack *Instant Moon Jump *Instant Moon Gun *Instant Beam Steam *Instant Lightning Rod *Instant Wind-Up *Instant Spyro Packs Wave 1 Triple Packs *Flameslinger, Cyclone and Tread Head *Spotlight, Mystic Flare and Wham-Shell *Moon Gun, Moon Jump and Bone Bow *Water Whip, Wave Length and Flame Shield Double Packs *Flame Bash and Flame Shield *Moon Jump and Moon Gun *Rot Slinger and Bone Bow *Wave Length and Water Whip Single Packs FLIP Force *Flame Bash *Moon Jump *Rot Slinger *Wave Length Weapons *Bone Bow *Flame Shield *Moon Gun *Water Whip New Cores *Beam Steam *Cyclone *Garnet Jet *Mystic Flare Reposed *Flameslinger *Spotlight *Tread Head *Wham-Shell LightCore *Cobra Cadabra *Flameslinger *Fright Rider *Stump Smash DarkCore *Dino-Rang *Gill Grunt *Hex *Hot Dog Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Toys for Bob Category:Activision Category:Skylanders: Flip Force Category:Lion's Eye Category:IOS Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita